


Domestic AU

by Phoenix Rex (carrohason)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boombox Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrohason/pseuds/Phoenix%20Rex
Summary: In which Jamie and Lúcio decide to settle down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started for Boombox Week - Day 7 - AU.
> 
> Holy moly, this is so fun to write you guys have no idea. We'll get to the cute stuff soon, but first all of the shit that leads to it.
> 
> I'm havin' a great time with this.

Lúcio had been thinking about having kids for a while, but he never knew how to bring it up to Jamie. It never seemed like the right time, the right place. They were always on the run, dodging bounty hunters and paparazzi. Not a way to raise a child.

Until one day, they were sitting in their shared bunk at the Watchpoint. Lúcio was mixing a new track (though he hated the headphones they had given him since his professional ones stopped working), and Jamie was working on some new kind of bomb. 

Lúcio sat at the computer desk, the wheeled chair made navigating the room without his leg prostheses much easier. He would always take them off every night to avoid any kind of residual limb pain, which he had experienced before and would prefer not to again.

Jamie fumbled with his tools, a few loudly clamoring to the floor. Lúcio heard this through the crap headphones and took them off.

“Babe, what’s up?” he asked, looking over at Jamie.

“Oi, its nothin’, mate. Don’t worry yer pretty lil ‘ead over it.”

“It’s obviously somethin’. You know I can see right through that.”

Jamie didn’t respond. Just went back to his bomb.

“Come on, Jamie, you know I hate when you do that.”

“Wot?”

“Don’t tell me nothin’s up.”

“It’s stupid, okay? Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Lúcio pushed himself from the desk and scooted over to Jamie. He rested his chin on top of the other man’s head and started to rub his shoulders.

“Talk to me, babe.”

“Shit,” Jamie muttered to himself.

He put the tools down and turned around.

“Sit ‘own.” He gestured to the bed.

Lúcio did as directed, settling himself near the middle of the mattress. Jamie sat on the edge, facing his long-term boyfriend.

His leg stump ached, and he wasn’t sure if it was from not taking his prosthetic off in days or the anxiety of the situation. 

Jamie reached for the release on his own prosthetic, but Lúcio stopped him.

“Lemme get that,” he said, gently pulling the limb away.

He set the peg leg on the floor next to the bed.

Lúcio started to massage the stump, something that Jamie always appreciated. As a fellow amputee, Lúcio knew how painful it could be to wear a prosthetic for too long.

“Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Lúcio said, his thumbs slowly working the tension out of Jamie’s leg.

“So we’ve been together a while now.”

“Yeah.”

“‘Ave you ever thought about…..”

“Are sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’?”

“Marriage?” “Kids?” Lúcio and Jamie said at the same time, respectively.

“What?” “Wot?”

“You first.” “You first, mate.”

“Fuck okay, stop.” “Shit, mate, wot?”

Lúcio broke the chain with a laugh and, “Woah, woah slow down.”

“Do you wanna, maybe, ‘ave kids?”

Lúcio smiled ear-to-ear. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve been thinkin’ about that.”

“So...”

“Yeah, oh hell yeah!”

“That’s great!” Jamie laughed and leaned over to kiss Lúcio.

Lúcio smiled and melted into the kiss. He moved his hands from Jamie’s leg to his face and held him close as mismatched arms pulled him in.

Lúcio broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

“You know, the Watchpoint isn’t exactly the best place for a kid.”

“We’ll get a ‘ouse somewhere. First, I got some things to sort out back ‘ome.”

“Better not take too long. I’m thinkin’ of the best place right now.”

* * *

Lúcio knew of a house for sale in his neighborhood back home in Rio. The town had been thriving since Vishkar had been forced out, almost reaching its previous glory. 

He vowed to himself when he was young, he would raise his children the same way he was. His upbringing made him the person he is today, and he wanted to give his kids the same chance.

Lúcio had made all of the phone calls in secret, either very early or very late due to the time difference. All he had to do was to go back home and sign the paperwork. 

The house was his.

His dream had begun to come true. The dream he had since he was a kid. The circumstances had definitely changed, sure, but it was happening. Settling down with the person he loves in his hometown, having as many kids as they wanted or could handle. 

He had told his parents he was coming back, too. And they’d even have a grandkid or two, after all the years of Lúcio saying he didn’t want kids. This changed him.

It's finally happening. For him. For _them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I had fun with this one.

They were careful getting to Australia. If the media found out what Lúcio was doing, it would be the end of him. He hasn't publicly said anything about this, it would ruin him. He would make a public statement once he got back to the Watchpoint. 

But first, Jamie’s unfinished business. 

They were in a run-down, dirty (even by Jamie’s standards) bar in Junkertown. Lúcio had his hair down, pulled back with a thick headband and his hood pulled over his face. He wore shorts, which exposed his silm off-duty prosthetics. He sat in a booth near the back of the establishment to avoid being seen. He was burning in the heat of the Outback summer, but he did what he had to do. He was fine as long as he stuck to shade.

Jamie was finishing paying off the last of the bounty hunters when he heard comments directed at Lúcio. He couldn’t make out what was said until he started to get closer.

“--Oi, this bloke’s got robo-legs,” one unidentified Junker said, waving a buddy over. 

“We don't got a filthy bucket of bolts in our waterin’ ‘ole, do we?” The second Junker shouted as he approached.

“I’m not an Omnic, and I’m not here to cause any trouble,” Lúcio responded, surprisingly calm, given the situation.

More Junkers started to gather around Lúcio’s table, all of their insults starting to blend together in Lúcio’s ears. He clutched his head, becoming overwhelmed by their words.

Through the crowd, he spotted Jamie.

“Oi, fuckfaces! That’s me ‘usband yer talkin’ ‘bout!” He shouted at the group of random Junkers. He pushed them aside and took Lúcio’s arm, pulling him up from the seat.

Lúcio looked up at Jamie and just stared, unable to form words. What did he just say?

“Junkrat! You got balls showin’ yer mug around ‘ere.” Junker #2 said.

“I’ve paid me debts, youse got nothin’ on me.” Jamie answered, putting himself between the random Junkers and Lúcio. 

There was more random banter from the Junkers, but Lúcio couldn’t understand any of it.

“Come on, love, let’s dodge outta here,” Jamie said, taking Lúcio’s hand and leading him out the back door of the bar. 

Once they were in the alley, Lúcio put his hood down and leaned against a wall, the shaded brick cooling his entire body. He looked at Jamie, who was sliding down the wall to sit on the dusty pavement. 

“Did you really mean that?” Lúcio asked.

“Wot?”

“What you said in there?”

“The ‘usband thing?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Well, that’s wot we are, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. But there’s things ya gotta do first.”

“Like wot?”

“First of all, you gotta have a wedding.”

“Wot’s that?”

“It’s basically a big party where people get married.”

“A party, eh? Can there be fireworks?”

“Sure, Jamie. We can have fireworks at our wedding.”

* * *

He told himself he would be fine when he got to the airport. Get on the plane, disappear. Not have to worry about paparazzi or fans asking him for autographs or pictures.

If only it was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids are coming soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry this is so late. I've gotten caught up in a lot of stuff lately and got hit with that Smooth Depression™. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Easter! Here's your gift. <3

They slowly made their way back to the airport in Sydney, traveling at night to avoid the heat.

The desert seemed endless, every mile looking just like the last.

Sydney had begun to appear on the horizon when they heard screaming.

“Jamie, ya hear that?”

“Ya. What d’ya th...” His sentence trailed off as he caught the smell in the air. He knew that smell quite well.

Lúcio looked around. 

To their left, a few hundred meters away, there was a house on fire. Flames billowed from the windows, and the smoke was so thick they could barely see through it.

“Over there!” he shouted and pointed to the burning building. “Come on, Jamie, we gotta help!” He grabbed the taller’s arm and pulled him in the direction.

Lúcio, even without any of his combat gear, is still quick on his feet. Jamie staggers behind a little, being slower on his peg leg. 

The house exploded as they got closer, the force knocking them back a few feet. Lúcio stood quickly and ran to help.

As he got closer, he saw that it was more than one house, but he couldn’t tell how many.

Didn’t matter. He had to help as many as he could.

The heat from the sun was already searing, but the fire made it almost impossible to function. Dehydration was starting to get to both of them, and now the panic of the situation made their mouths bone dry.

Jamie lagged behind, not having the speed or energy to keep up with Lúcio. 

Just as he approached, he saw Lúcio run inside the burning building. Jamie shouted after him, but he didn’t stop. He had to help.

A few minutes passed. Panic set in. What if Lúcio never came back? That would kill him. To have come all this way, to have to face his past just to have his reason for getting better to slip away. 

Lúcio emerged from the burning building a while later, his hair slightly charred and his clothes dark with soot. He held a crying baby in his arm, the other reaching for Jamie as he got close.

Jamie latched onto him, just happy that he was alive. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Lúcio rested his head on Jamie’s chest and caught his breath.

“I...couldn’t save...her parents...They were--God--gone before I got there.”

Jamie petted Lúcio’s hair, comforting him. They stood there, holding each other for a while before the baby started kicking and screaming louder.

Jamie looked down at her. She had a pile of curly red hair on top of her head and her face was dusted with freckles.

“She gonna be okay?” he asked.

“‘Sides the smoke, yeah, she’ll be fine.”

“She’s cute.”

“Yeah, she is.”

“So ya know how we were talkin’ ‘bout kids?”

“What are ya gettin’ at, Jamie?” 

“She jus’ lost her parents, Lú.”

Lúcio looked up at Jamie. The look on his face was enough to convince him.

“I’ll give Winston a call. See what we can do for her.”

Jamie began to tear up. “Thank ya, Lú. Ya got no idea how much that means ta me.”

“Anythin’ for ya, Jamie.”

Jamie patted Lúcio’s back. It’s gonna be okay.

 

They found shelter nearby, resting for a while.

The child had stopped crying, and Jamie held her. He looked at her, watched her as she slept in his arms. She snored quietly, her breathing uneven from smoke inhalation.

Lúcio lounged on the couch, starting to nod off. Jamie looked up at him.

“Hey, Lú.”

“Yeah Jamie?”

“Ya see ‘er?”

“Yeah, I see her.”

“Nah, cm’ere.”

Lúcio huffed and got up, kneeling next to Jamie. “She’s cute.”

“Heh, yeah, she is.”

They watched her for a few minutes until Jamie spoke.

“Ya know how we were talkin’ ‘bout kids?”

“Yeah. It’s a lil soon, though, don’t ya think?”

“Maybe, but I can’t jus’ leave ‘er ‘ere, Lú.”

“Winston said we can bring her back with us. He’s sendin’ a transport tomorrow.”

Jamie tried not to tear up. “Thank ya, Lú. Ya got no idea ‘ow much that means ta me.”

He leans over and gives Lúcio a light kiss on the cheek.

Everything was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (edwardjames-kenway.tumblr.com) for more boombox and general Overwatch content.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I will be posting weekly updates (if things go as planned) every Saturday.


End file.
